


All you need is Family

by FallenAngelForever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All gay, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Team as Family, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, what is a straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo and Tsukishima all live together in their own house and are dating but when Kenma`s parents move overseas and Hinata loses his family.The boys find themselves adopting Kenma and Hinata.Bad Summary, will fix it at a later date.





	All you need is Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,   
> This was a draft that was about to be deleted and I really want to write it but I am stuck on quite a few key factors for this story.  
> Please help me.

OTP4 are the adoptive parents of Kenma and Hinata

Kenma parents have to move to England for work, they let Kenma move in with Kuroo

Should Hinata lose his mum and sister in a car crash with his dad giving him up for adoption or should he just lose his mum and Hinata and his sister being adopted by the OTP4?

Should they be their current ages or should I make Tsukishima a 3rd year or should they all be in Uni?

Should they all go to the same school or stay in the schools they are currently in? 

If you have any ideas or requests for this fic, I would love to hear them. 

Please comment below.


End file.
